


Lives without Love

by technopat3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve dies without a soulmate.<br/>Tony lives with a dead soulmate.<br/>Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lives without Love

Anthony Edward Stark

At age seven those three words, seven syllables and 18 letters (Steve has counted) appeared on his wrist just like everyone else. But here 14 years later and nothing. Everyone finds their soulmate, but he had not, yet another one of his problems. And his soulmate was a Stark! One of the richest and most famous families in the world and they didn't have a child named Anthony. And then there was Bucky. He had Howard Stark, everyone knew who Howard Stark was, and Bucky was so pretentious, saying: “If he wants me he can come find me.”

On the eve before Bucky was shipped off, he and Steve went the Stark Expo. As soon as Bucky laid eyes on him, he fell head over heels in love. Steve looked away for two seconds and Bucky was gone, and so was Howard from the stage. After wandering around for about an hour Steve found an enlistment center.

Tony, as Steve had taken to calling him, seemed farther and farther away. He never stopped looking, but everyday he seemed further and further away.

After getting into Erskine’s program, Steve found that Bucky had gotten transferred to a unit that worked closely with Howard. With Steve’s help, they became known as the Howling Commandos. 

They received word that Dr. Zola was going to be on a train that the Commandos were to invade, Bucky was supposed to go with him but Howard convinced him to stay.

Then Steve invaded the Hydra base where Red Skull was hiding. When taking the plane down, Steve looked at his wrist one last time and shed a single tear.

“I’m sorry.”

And then everything was cold.

Howard and Bucky got married and had a child through a surrogate and, in honor of Steve, named him Anthony Edward.

\---------------------------------------------  
At age seven, just like everyone else, Tony had a name appear on his wrist. It was smudged at first, like some are, but his parents were so proud. When it cleared up and the name appeared, his dad left the room, and his papa started crying.

“Papa, what did I do?” Tony asked.

“Nothing, it’s just we knew someone with that name, but he died.” Bucky said.

“Did he find his soulmate?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you think I will?”

“Yes, sweetie, you will.”

Tony looked at his wrist again, the writing the only think he could think about.

Steven Grant Rogers

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is our fault James!” Howard says as he pours himself a glass of scotch.

“Howard the last thing you do is drink!” Bucky says.

“We doomed our child to being soulmate to a dead man!”

“Wait, shouldn’t Tony be a blank if Steve was dead?”

“Oh my god, you are right! Steve is alive!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god! You are lying!” Tony yells.

“Mr. Stark if I was lying to an ally, it would certainly not be about the status of their soulmate.”

“What? How do you know that?”

“It’s my job to know Mr. Stark.”

“Damn you Fury.”

Tony sprinted towards the medical ward where they were keeping Steve.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

When Steve awoke the only thing he wanted to find out in the future was what happened to his soulmate. He needed to find him. The nurse told him that they had found him and were bringing him in, but they needed to examine him. As Steve was examined, he heard footsteps running. He shot up when a man entered the room, he knew it was Tony.

“Steve? It’s really you.”

“I think so, either one of could be dreaming.”

“Well then never wake me up.”


End file.
